


Alone I Once Was

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, nozomi's birthday special, strict gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Nozomi's life was different before she met them.





	Alone I Once Was

**Alone.**

**Yes, that** **’s the key word, the most awful word in the English language. Murder doesn** **’t hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym.**

**‘Stephen King** **’**

**—**

A young purple-haired girl lived a sad life. She constantly transferred school due to her parents’ jobs. Her parents’ jobs resulted in her not being able to keep the friends she got when she was in a certain school. It saddened her. She’ll never be able to have a ‘friend’ because of it. I mean, at an age like hers, who would have a phone? Nowadays, yes, children would have cellular devices to post pictures of themselves posing then posting it on Facebook or Instagram to garner likes. At the time of when this girl was young though, it wasn’t the norm to pass phones to children and allow them to own it. It affected the girl greatly. She was, in modern terms, a ‘loner’.

She had no friends. She had no one to seek solace in since her parents are always busy. She had no one to turn to. She had no one. _No one._ A child should have friends because they are still young. Not having friends will affect them in the long run. It makes the child anti-social which, in a world like we are in now, is a huge disadvantage.

That all changed when she met two friends.

_Yazawa Nico_

_Ayase Eli_

Both of them had different personalities. If the girl were to describe both of them, they were polar opposites but both had times where they weren’t polar opposites. It’s just that Nico was more outgoing than Eli. It didn’t bother Nozomi. She treasured both of them dearly. She treasured them so much because she has never experienced the feeling of having a friend before. These two friends weren’t plastic friends either for they cared for her just as much as she cared for them. They all cared for each other. They were incapable of being separated.

The purple haired girl still felt sadness since she was always the one at home. Unlike Nico or Eli who had siblings to give them company, the girl always went home to an empty house. It wasn’t always like that. It could be occupied and the joy that would show on the girl’s face will seem like the girl is simply overexaggerating things. If only they knew her life story, but it was and is still a bad thing to entrust your life story to a random passerby right?

Despite these every day troubles that she encounters, she welcomes each day with a smile. A _genuine_ smile.

Nico and Eli always accompany the girl to school. They weren’t only accompanying her because they were all heading to school actually. They study at the same school. The girl hoped that they wouldn’t move houses anymore. She was sick of it already.

Eventually, the girl had her way and was allowed to stay at said school. It brought joy to Eli and Nico’s faces. It meant that the girl won’t leave. That their friend won’t leave. They hugged her tightly because of their excitement and joy.

And that was how Tojo Nozomi’s life turned for the better. The girl couldn’t be happier at that point.

—

**It was short** **…. : | It doesn** **’t matter though! Happy birthday Nozomi! (I wonder how old you are** **…) If you have sharp memory, guess whose birthday is it next month! Hehe!**


End file.
